geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Davis
Garrett Davis is the prince of Lunarosse. After the beginning of the game, Garrett vanishes without a trace. His disappearance is a cause for concern for Corlia, his little sister. When Channing and his group find him, they will learn the truth of the world they called their home for so long. Physical Appearance Garrett has short dark brown hair (black in concept) and brown eyes. In his original concept, he was originally going to sport a short trimmed goatee and mustache. This - for an unexplained reason - was scrapped in the final product. His attire - in both concept and final - were pretty much the same. He most often wears a black leather trench jacket with a fur trim collar. Underneath it, he wears a uniform with a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The collar is part of a dark brown tunic with gold trim and maroon cuffs. Pants are straight leg and tucked into black knee-high boots. A black Sam Browne belt is worn with the tunic and a gold and silver designed shield is worn over the shoulders. The shield tapers to a double point at the back. He wears a black glove on his right hand that he tucks his sleeves into, whereas he wears a white glove on his left without tucking. His in-game sprite makes his attire look gray, but this isn't the case. Personality Since Garrett is known as the Prince of Lunarosse, people often scream or act shocked when seeing him for the first time. He doesn't act like a royal and does whatever he can to have fun. He has a strong attitude and is always ready for work. He has an energetic personality that can rival that of Channing should both of them be in the same mind scape. He has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone. According to Ashley, he can be flirty with women, occasionally asking a few out on a date as he did with her right after meeting her. This is not seen in-game. Garrett is protective of his friends and will be ready to defend them without hesitation. When in a serious situation, such as strategizing the next stage of liberating Lunarosse, he becomes calm, cool, and collected. He demonstrates great intellect that shocks those who know him best. Abilities Garrett is expertly skilled in sword fighting, striking any and all his foes with lightning-quick reflexes. When it comes to using the Glyphs, he's more of a physical user rather than magical. This is quite apparent as he starts with a Viper Glyph, the glyph mainly used for sword wielders. As stated, he is a skilled strategist, second only to Joyce's great intellect, always having a plan up his sleeve in case of emergencies. Though not seen in-game, but mentioned a few times, he is skilled with a guitar and sings for fun. According to Ashley, he's not that good at dancing. Trivia *Original plans for Garrett were he was going to be an NPC and a co-strategist with Joyce. This was - thankfully - changed to make him playable. *Garrett wasn't intended a major role in the story, nor was he going to be the prince. Gemini changed this knowing he'd be a bland and boring character if he did nothing. Good thing he did this, or some plot points wouldn't have made a lick of sense in the long haul. *Unfortunately, Garrett's Class is incorrectly labeled "Strategist" as it was in the beta phase. He was supposed to be labeled "Prince". Whoops. *Garrett is a character that was never in the development of Inverted Cross, the scrapped project that later became Lunarosse. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction